To the Moon and Back
by Cacell
Summary: YAOI AyaxKen. Ken's POV. Ken tiene un gran problema, y se llama Aya. No lejos de ser una obsesión. ¿Y el pelirrojo? Quizá está más al tanto de él de lo que él mismo sabe... o imagina. CAP 3 FINALLY UP!
1. Capítulo 1

**To the moon and back**

Pairing: Aya x Ken. One-shot.

_No quiero despertar. Por favor, déjenme seguir con esto. Te ves tan hermoso, tal como siempre lo has sido. Hasta en mis sueños lo eres. Por que yo sé, sé que estoy soñando; pero tengo que conformarme, es el único modo en el que puedo tenerte. ¿Cómo es que los llaman? Esos extraños sueños conscientes, en los cuales puedes hacer las cosas conscientemente. O algo así leí una vez, en uno de tus tantos libros._

_¿Cómo es que eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto? Tu cabello es tan suave... ¡Dioses! Mis sueños son condenadamente realistas. Apenas puedo verte a la cara cuando me despierto, todo sudoroso y con mi ropa interior sucia. ¿Qué harías si supieras que cada noche eres el dueño de mis más sucios y depravados sueños? ¿A qué punto te repugnaría?_

_¡Oh, Aya, Ran! Por más que quieras hacerte el fuerte con todos, eres completamente transparente para mí. Me gustaría sanar todas tus heridas, hacer que cada una desapareciera, que nunca hubiese existido, pero... ¿si borramos las experiencias de un individuo, no eliminamos la esencia misma de su ser? Todas tus experiencias te hicieron lo que eres, tal y como eres... y si hubieses sido de otro modo, ¿también te hubiese amado?_

_¡Qué demonios! ¿Eso qué importa ahora? Tengo que disfrutar lo que sé que nunca podré tener en la realidad._

_A pesar de saber que es un sueño, todavía siento pena por despertarte en él... supongo que no debería haberte acariciado tanto el cabello, pero es una tentación demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, tus ojos están fríos... como siempre, como en la realidad. ¿Es el amor realmente una tragedia del modo en que tú lo describes? ¿O un millón de amantes te dejará todavía frío por dentro?_

_Todas estas emociones confusas que dejamos a un lado, como perlas robadas, lejos de todo el mundo. _

_Tu rostro no ha cambiado en un ápice, aún me miras, tan frío como siempre. Yo sonrío. De verdad, en un principio los sueños eran tan reales que despertaba creyendo que había ocurrido de verdad... pero de eso hace ya como año y medio, así que el engaño ya no existe._

_Aún me estás mirando. Tus labios están entreabiertos. Eres jodidamente sensual, ¿lo sabías? _

_Me acerco, incluso más de lo que estamos. Casi puedo sentir tu respiración sobre la mía... pero tu rostro no cambia. ¿Se sentirá todo esto igual si fuera real? Supongo que nunca lo sabré. Nunca. ¿Cómo arriesgarme a perder la poca amistad que tengo contigo? Por más que para mí seas tremendamente importante, creo que para ti yo no valgo más que Omi o Yohji... y eso no es mucho. Y, ¿no es esa la clásica? ¿No confesar tus sentimientos porque temes perder a esa persona tan especial? ¿Es verdad o sólo es un engaño que inventan todos para ocultar su cobardía?_

_Tus labios son tan suaves. Tus besos son tan apasionados._

- Ken... Ken...

_No quiero que esto pare. Quiero vivir en mis sueños por siempre._

- Ken... Ken...

_Abro la boca y meto mi lengua en tu boca. Esa hermosa y deliciosa cavidad. En mis sueños, sabes delicioso. ¿Por qué tu voz suena en mi cabeza justo ahora?_

_El beso se vuelve más y más apasionado. Rayos. De algún modo u otro, ya siento como el calor sube por mi cuerpo_.

- Ken... Despierta, maldita sea...

_Mi mano derecha desciende por tu pecho desnudo hasta tu ropa interior. Tu cuerpo... ¡Dioses, esculpido por los mismos dioses!_

- ¡Ken!

Me despierto sobresaltado. ¡Hubiese matado porque ese sueño continuara! Pero cuando me doy cuenta, tú estás enfrente de mí. Sujetándome y jalándome de un brazo para que me despertase. Esta parece una mañana ideal, despertar viendo tu rostro siempre lo será.

De repente miro mi cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea! Me tapo inmediatamente con la sábana, sonrojado, para que no veas mi evidente excitación.

- Se te hace tarde para el partido –dices. Tus ojos fríos hacen que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda. Creo que algún día me descontrolaré y te gritaré lo que siento.

De lo contrario, acabaré volviéndome totalmente loco.

- ¡Tienes razón, el partido! –exclamo, recordando de repente el partido importante que tiene mi liga. Me fijo en el reloj de pulsera, todavía me queda una hora. Tiempo suficiente para bañarme y desayunar.- Pero... ¿tú cómo lo supiste?

Tu expresión seguía intacta. Sólo estrechaste un poco los ojos y me diste la espalda, saliendo de la habitación.

Me levanto rápidamente, aún alterado por mi sueño inconcluso, y me dirijo al baño sin más. Luego de abrir el grifo de la ducha y estar ya dentro de ésta, miro mi aún excitado miembro. Tendría que hacer algo al respeto.

Cierro los ojos, dejando que el agua tibia golpee mi cara, es muy agradable. Mi mano baja lentamente hacia mi miembro, tomándolo entre mis dedos y comenzando a acariciarlo. Este placer es exquisito. Más aún cuando imagino que son tus manos tocándome, acariciándome. Me muerdo el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún gemido, eso me delataría en un trailer, donde las paredes no son muy gruesas que digamos.

Ya siento que me vengo... ya casi, ya casi, sólo un poco más.

- Ken, tonto... olvidaste tu ropa en la cama.

Me quedo estático allí. Tú entraste en el baño, pero apenas me dirigiste una mirada y te fuiste... ¡¿Por qué demonios estas cortinas son transparentes?! Nunca sentí tanta vergüenza en mi vida. Miro mi mano sucia de mi propio semen. Bueno... no podía ser algo que Aya nunca hubiese hecho, ¿no?

Continuará...

**Notas de autora:** y? -- ok, lo admito, estoy muy aburrida, son casi las siete de la mañana y aún no me pica el maldito sueño... pero hay tan poquitos fics de éstos dos que simplemente _tenía_ que hacer uno. Mis agradecimientos especiales a Savage Garden (especialmente a Darren) por inspirarme con sus lindas canciones....

Lo sigo o no lo sigo? Ustedes deciden! Espero que las pocas personitas que hay en esta sección se tomen la molestia de dejarme review, please!!

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V **review**!! XDháganme feliz!


	2. Capítulo 2

Título: **To the Moon and Back**.

Capítulo 2

Autora: Cafi (Cacell Corp.)

Pareja: AyaxKen! (o RanxKen)

Advertencias: **Yaoi** al frente! Si no sabes, eso significa relaciones **chicoxchico**, no te gusta, lárgate.

Rating: uh... ustedes díganme XD

Disclaimer: Nada me gustaría más que poseer WeiB Kreuz! Uu pero eso no pasará, debo asumirlo... TT Aunque nada me prohíbe divertirme un poco haciendo sufrir a estas preciosuras 8)

Notas: bueno, he de decir que nunca acabé de ver esta serie así que de veras lo siento si algún personaje está demasiado salido...

Más notas: bueno.. eh, qué puedo decir.. XD este fic tuvo más reviews de lo que esperaba, de verdad se los agradezco mucho! Sus respuestas están al final. Sinceramente, ya casi había olvidado este fic n.un recién hoy me dije "ah... debería leerlo" y ¡mierd! Acabé diciéndome "yo escribí eso?" X.x También quiero aclarar n.nU al principio del primer cap dice "One-Shot". Esa fue la idea original, pero luego olvidé que había puesto eso y lo publiqué -- pero aquí tienen la continuación! No se preocupen n.nU Es que la idea original era sólo un lamento de Ken por su obsesión... digo, amor.

Este capítulo sigue siendo Ken's POV (Punto de vista de Ken). D y festejen! Parece que la suerte le dará la mano!

Suficientes notas n.nU (nunca había puesto tantas en mi vida) **AL FIC!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El partido terminó, al fin. Los espectadores siguen gritando maniáticamente. Limpié el sudor de mi frente, mientras me encaminaba hacia los vestuarios a asearme, y levanté la vista para mirar al público. Más de la mitad de la tribuna apoyaba a mi equipo, e incluso alcancé a ver varios carteles con mi nombre. Aparté la vista avergonzado, de verdad hay gente sin vida.

Había sido un partido duro, sí, pero nada podía ganarme a mí, Hidaka Ken. Apenas había entrado al campo, las cosas se habían puesto a favor de mí equipo.

En la puerta del vestuario, el entrenador de mi equipo me esperaba. Estaba feliz, se le notaba, complacido por los resultados del partido. Se acercó a mi y me dio un par de palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

.- ¡Felicidades, Ken¡Eres el mejor! –exclamó él-. ¿De verdad amas el football, no?

Sólo asentí con la cabeza. Por un momento creí que el entrenador me estaba analizando con la mirada.

.- Ken, hay unos hombres que están interesados en ti –me dijo, repentinamente serio. Yo me detuve en seco, mirándole a los ojos-. Quieren llevarte a jugar a Italia...

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¡Italia¡El sueño de todo futbolista! Así que tanto tiempo de entrenamiento, de sudor, al fin había dado frutos.

.- Increíble... –murmuré, hubiese creído que era un sueño si de repente Aya apareciera para felicitarme. Pero no apareció, así que supe que era cierto.

.- Oye, Ken –continuó el entrenador-. Sinceramente no creo que estés listo para esto...

Me volteé a verlo, enojado. ¿Estaba dudando de mis capacidades?

.- ¿Y por qué no¡Soy el mejor de mi equipo¡Si no fuera por mí cada partido de esta banda de inútiles sería un fiasco!

Estaba enojado. Me dolía la cabeza. Comenzaba a marearme. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas. El sueño de toda una vida, volviéndose realidad y siendo a su vez negado por aquél que me ayudó a alcanzarlo... No estaba midiendo mis palabras.

.- Tranquilízate, muchacho. No estoy diciendo que no seas bueno. Tienes mucho potencial. Lo que no creo es que estés emocionalmente preparado para esto... Creo que deberías pensarlo mucho. De todos modos, la decisión depende solamente de ti.

.- ¿Emocionalmente... preparado? –repetí confusamente-. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

.- ¿Crees estar listo para dejarlo todo atrás? –me cuestionó el entrenador-. Abandonar tus amigos, familia, conocidos, para transportarte a un lugar totalmente diferente donde ni siquiera hablan nuestro idioma¿estás listo?

Me detuve un momento a pensar en lo que me decía el hombre, indignado. Él no sabía que yo no tenía familia, de hecho no sabía nada de mí. Pero tenía razón sobre mis amigos. Omi, Youji... _Aya_¿cómo poder abandonarlos?

El entrenador me revolvió el pelo, en un gesto algo paternal, y se fue a ver a los otros jugadores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- ¡Ken! –exlamó, feliz, Omi, corriendo a abrazarme-. ¿Cómo te fue?

Le sonreí cariñosamente, pensando en las anteriores palabras de mi entrenador. Sí que sería difícil abandonar ese tipo de tratos. Pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

.- ¡Excelente! –le dije a Omi, fingiendo por completo mi tristeza al saber que dentro de poco los abandonaría a todos. Le conté a Omi los detalles sobre el partido, sin mencionar en absoluto la conversación con el entrenador.

.- Vaya, parece que Hidaka es un niño estrella –dijo Youji desde el sofá, abriendo una lata de cerveza-. Tendrían que contratarte para los profesionales –dijo luego con sarcasmo.

.- ¡Youji¡No seas tan malo! –le regañó Omi, parándose frente a él con las manos en la cadera.

Youji descansaba con los brazos tras su nuca y los ojos cerrados, despatarrado en medio del sofá.

.- Bien, bien. Felicidades, Ken –dijo, divertido-. Ahora¿no tienes alguna sexy fan que quieras presentarme?

Antes de que pudiera responder, el grito de Omi se escuchó a cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

.- ¡Youji! –gritó el más pequeño-. ¡Cómo te atreves?

El mencionado abrió un ojo, sonriendo. Repentinamente, tomó la mano de Omi y lo jaló hacia sí, sentándolo sobre su regazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.- Eres tan lindo cuando te enfadas –oí que Youji le susurraba a Omi. ¿Eh?

.- Eres un...

.- Shh –le calló Youji, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Yo sólo quería que me explicaran, y rápido, lo que pasaba. ¡Desde cuándo Omi y Youji andaban juntos?

Omi pasó un brazo por los hombros de Youji, escondiendo el rostro un poco en su cuello, y me miró con toda la cara roja.

.- Eh... Lo siento, Ken, iba a decírtelo, pero yo... –balbuceó Omi.

.- Ha sido demasiado tímido y no se ha atrevido. Por eso acabo de darle una mano –completó Youji, con una sonrisa pícara, aferrando la cintura de su... ¿novio?

Me sentí desvanecer, no podía articular palabra. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo para que Omi no interpretara que estaba enfadado o algo así. Aunque sinceramente hubiese preferido que me lo dijera, nunca podría enojarme con él; era... mi mejor amigo.

Fingí una risa nerviosa.

.- Ah, Omi¡no te preocupes! –le dije con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Me alegro por ti!

Al parecer las vidas de todos estaban yendo cada vez mejor. Seguro ahora Aya llegaría con alguna novia a quien presentarnos. Todos estaban cumpliendo sus sueños. Incluso yo, con mi sueño de convertirme en profesional de football. Pero no estaba satisfecho.

Decidí alejar mi mente de todos esos pensamientos.

.- Eh, Youji –llamé, tratando de captar su atención. Youji dejó de mimosear a Omi para verme-. Es que... creí que te gustaban las... chicas.

Omi se sonrojó y apartó la mirada con un dejo de tristeza. Deseé haber mantenido mi bocota callada. Sin embargo, Youji me guiñó un ojo.

.- ¡Claro que sí! –afirmó alegremente-. Pero no existe mujer tan bonita en el mundo que supere a este... –terminó, depositándole un beso en la frente.

Omi enterró la roja cara en la camisa de Youji, enterrando las uñas en ésta. Los hombros le temblaban.

Youji abrazó a Omi cariñosamente. Entendí de inmediato que Youji de veras debía de querer a Omi muchísimo, incluso como para abandonar su gusto por las mujeres. Youji se recostó en el sofá, acomodando a Omi en su pecho y acariciándole el cabello. La mirada de Youji lo decía todo.

Preferí retirarme a mi cuarto y dejarles solos. A decir verdad, quise irme cuando empezaron a ponerse cariñosos.

En el fondo, me costaba muchísimo asumir que justo esos dos se hubieran unido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me tiré a la cama bruscamente luego de ducharme. Estaba agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente. La promoción a Italia seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza... Italia... Aya... Omi... Aya...

¿Por qué demonios todo siempre giraba alrededor de él?

Seguí pensando en Omi. Sonreí. Se le veía feliz al lado de Youji. Me alegraba por ambos. Aunque en el lugar de Omi, yo hubiese ahorcado a Youji por sus constantes bromas de galán. Claro, Omi era demasiado tierno como para hacer algo así. Todo lo contrario a...

Ya tengo que dejar de pensar en él.

Di varias vueltas en la cama, meditando. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Todas las cosas que rodaban en mi cabeza hacían que no tuviera ni un poco de sueño, pese a mi cansancio.

De repente, acudiendo a la llamada de mis pensamientos, Aya apareció en el marco de la puerta. Habló antes de que pudiera preguntarle, tratando de calmar mi obvia perturbación ante su presencia, qué se le ofrecía.

.- Quiero acostarme contigo.

_Continuará_...

**Notas de la autora**: Ah sí sí lo sé! Soy cruel y despiadada! u.u y me salió más cortito de lo que esperaba, pero tenía que cortarlo ahí! Wajajajajaa xDD Si quieres dejarme un tomatazo mándalo por review!

Ahora respondo los otros! (Me vale tres cuernos que ff net no deje... -.¬)

**Kiyone Eiri Uesagi:** Orale! Ya ha pasado un año desde que subí el primer capítulo O.o bueno n.n gracias por tu review, espero que recuerdes esta historia!

**momichi:** Yahooo! Lo estoy siguiendo en honor a esta pareja y los pocos fics que hay n.n Y bueno, aunque me tarde otro año... terminaré este fic! (ni sé cómo -.- doy lástima)

**Juri:** Hola, gracias por tu review n.n Aya y Ken son la mejooooor pareja de Weiss Kreuz!

**chikara:** De nada! Yo escribo estas cosas con gusto mientras me los imagino D Y bueno, aquí la continuo, aunque no sé si sigas esperándola luego de todo un año :S

**saritakinomoto:** Ya ya ya! XD Ahora te dejaré con _más_ ganas de saber lo que va a pasar luego de tremenda declaración por parte de Aya-Kun! Gracias por el review n.-

**ms. Fronkosteen**: Oe, gracias por lo de que escribo bien xD pero creo que un año sin práctica me ha hecho empeorar. Y no lo actualizaba porque tenía cero de inspiración, no por los reviews n.- Prontito prontito y Ken morirá de felicidad, gracias por el review!

**Nady:** Jaja, yo ni he acabado de ver la serie y ya ando escribiendo porquerías de ellos dos xD (y ahora también Youji y Omi jojojojo) Bueno, ya pasó un año, hiciste un fic o no? XD si es así dime que con gusto lo leeré!

**Nebyura**: Ya lo seguí! Y lo seguiré hasta acabarlo aunque me lleve una vida! Gracias por tu review!

**haeuchiha:** jajajajajaj xD vale, con todo lo que me tardé y mi vida aun no es un infierno? Espero que disfrutes la actualización aunque se haya desviado del estilo del primer cap n.n

**Usagui Kazuma:** Muchas gracias! Espero que también te haya gustado la continuación, a mí no acaba de convencerme . Gracias por el review.

**Juli "The Black Cat"**: Me encantan los de Savage Garden n. Darren y Daniel (sobre todo Darren) gracias a un amigo ultraaa queriiiidooo! (Que más le vale que lea esto o morirá!) Aquí está la continuación, gracias por el review n.n

**noe:** "nunca dejes algo inconcluso" –O- sabes lo que me traumaban de pequeña con eso? XDDD Pero ya, lo acabaré porque aprendí bien lo que me enseñaron. Gracias por el review!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahhh! Ya acabé! n.n Son las 7.30 am... no, ni se crean, yo no madrugo, estoy sin dormir, así que disculpen los disparates varios xD O.O Y SE SUPONE QUE DEBO ESTAR ESTUDIANDO PARA EL EXAMEN DE FÍSICAAA! (huye)

Les agradecería que me dejaran un review diciéndome qué les pareció este cap u.u a mí no acaba de convencerme, además cambió mucho del estilo del primero O.o

Como sea... Ya hablé _demasiado_... Nos vemos **espero** pronto! n.n


	3. Capítulo 3

To the Moon and Back 

**Capítulo 3.**

Notas: Oh, sí, lo sé, soy mala xD actualizo una vez por año, pero que aún lo haga significa que lo voy a terminar! Igual, me he propuesto terminar todos los fics que tengo publicados (diría que antes de marzo, pero falta muy poco). Así que no teman, Ken será feliz 3.

**AL FIC!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

.- Quiero acostarme contigo –sentenció Aya, parado contra el marco de la pared con los brazos cruzados.

.- ¿Eh? –balbuceé, despistado y confundido, y totalmente seguro de haber escuchado mal.

.- Quiero acostarme contigo –repitió él, serio como una estatua y con una mirada fría y penetrante que me hizo sudar frío.

.- ¿Es algún tipo de broma...? Porque debo confesarte, no es muy chistosa... –dije, temblando y arrugando las sábanas bajo mi mano. Sonreí tontamente, creyéndome parte de algún retorcido juego, si bien era incapaz de imaginar a Aya involucrado en él. Pero sin embargo, vi como Aya curvaba una sonrisa picarona en sus hermosos labios. Temblé aún más notoriamente. ¿Qué pasaba?

Pero cuando lo volví a mirar, su semblante mostraba de nuevo esa expresión de lejana apatía.

.- No es broma –dijo suavemente-. Quiero dormir conti...

.- ¡Deja de decir eso! –grité repentinamente, todo ruborizado y agitado. ¿No es curioso como, luego de soñar enfermizamente con tener algo, al momento que se nos ofrece pierde su gracia?-. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

.- ¿Por qué no? –me cuestionó. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Aya se había movido en una posición en la que me imposibilitaba el paso, aun si hubiese _querido_ salir de aquella excitante situación.

.- ¿Qué? –tartamudeé nervioso-. ¿De que demonios hablas? Aléjate de mí, ¡no es gracioso!

Pero haciendo caso omiso a mis exigencias, Aya cerró la puerta de mi cuarto y se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Sus ojos azules centelleaban, y entonces supe, de algún modo, que era de deseo. Una extraña mezcla de deseo con ira. Una mirada que nunca antes había tenido el honor de apreciar y ahora me había dejado helado, mirándole tan fijamente que no pude notar cuando me agarró de las muñecas y las puso encima de mi cabeza. Pero no me importó. Me sentí totalmente perdido en ese mar de ojos azules, con ese brillo tan particular que, ahora, estaba dedicado solamente a mí.

.- Te gustará –dijo Aya, apretando su cuerpo contra mí-. Me dejarás, ¿verdad que sí, Ken?

Pero, por muy a gusto que estuviera con su cercanía, mi naturaleza curiosa no podía dejarme entregarme totalmente al momento. No sin saber la verdad tras sus palabras, sus movimientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si, justo la última vez que lo había visto, se había portado tan frío y distante de mí como siempre?

Quise empujarlo, pero mi cuerpo se negó a perder su cercanía. Mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca y hasta me parecía que retumbaba en mis oídos.

.- Me deseas –sentenció Aya.

Me ruboricé por completo. ¿Cómo se habría enterado Aya de eso?

.- E-espera, Aya... Yo... Nosotros... ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

.- Hn. Sí –dijo Aya secamente.

.- Y si me niego...

.- Me iré y te dejaré en paz.

.- ¿Y seguiremos siendo amigos?

.- No.

Enfurecí.

.- ¡Maldito bastardo chantajista! Me estás diciendo que si no me acuesto contigo perderemos nuestra amistad

.- Ajá. ¿Por favor? –pidió.

Sin embargo, por muy furioso que estuviera, mi cuerpo deseaba totalmente estar unido al suyo. Mi piel se estremecía por completo con su contacto. ¿Cómo hacer para recorrer una travesía sin tener el mapa? ¿Cómo saber cual era la respuesta correcta?

.- De acuerdo –acabé diciendo, sin pensarlo. Sus ojos centellearon y se abalanzó sobre mí, apretándome contra la pared y besando mis labios. Un beso tranquilo, suave y cariñoso, pero posesivo y lleno de pasión. Había algo en la forma en la que Aya me sujetaba que me hacía sentir pertenecido.

Al final, resultó tal como había dicho y más. Nos pasamos follando toda la noche, sin hablarnos, como si fuéramos meros desconocidos pasando un buen rato. Pero no lo era para mí. Yo estaba cumpliendo el más sucio de mis deseos, insaciable, que me provocaba a lamer cada gota de su sudor, que me hacía querer tener cien manos para recorrerle por completo y no perderme un milímetro de su piel, y no me hacía querer soltar su mano nunca, ni perder el contacto de nuestros labios húmedos. Pude comprender al instante que moriría por amor. Y sin dudarlo por el suyo. Besarlo me hacía sentir volar, sentir mi cuerpo flotando y olvidar todos mis problemas. Me costaba bastante captar lo que estaba sucediendo, pues estaba demasiado ocupado saciando mi sed.

Cuando la inconciencia del sueño me robó el momento de gloria, fue a su lado, piel con piel, en un momento mágico donde nada podía arruinar mi plena y absoluta felicidad.

Pero, al amanecer, me encontré solo, y no pude más que sentirme suciamente utilizado. Me mareé. Todo en mi cuarto olía a él, hasta mi almohada favorita. Todo olía a él y me enfermaba, pues me sentía utilizado, y no supe como mis deseos carnales pudieron hacerme caer tan bajo.

Me di una rápida ducha para aclarar mis ideas. Lamentablemente, cuando salí, Aya no estaba por ningún lugar del trailer. Omi preparaba el desayuno y Youji leía una revista a su lado, ambos sonrientes y felices, ajenos a nuestra situación.

Volví a mi cuarto para recostarme, cuando, para mi enorme sorpresa, él estaba allí, tendido en mi cama e impregnándolo todo con su delicioso pero detestable aroma.

.- Ken, lo de anoche ha...

.- ¿Sido un error? –intenté.

.- Sido maravilloso. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

Me ruboricé.

.- Aya, ¿por qué has salido de repente con todo eso de "me quiero... tú sabes"?

.- Me cansé de esperar –dijo, frío como siempre, y me dirigió una mirada de soslayo. Bajó la voz hasta que fuera un murmullo para proseguir-. Dime, ¿has decidido viajar a Italia?

.- Pues, la verdad es que yo... ¡Momento! ¡No le dije a nadie acerca de eso!

.- Ya lo sé.

.- ¿Cómo es que tú...?

.- Estuve ahí.

Lo miré, perplejo. ¿Había asistido al partido de fútbol? ¿Cómo había podido escuchar una conversación privada entre el entrenador y yo?

.- Así que, ¿qué has decidido?

.- ¡Pues no es de tu incumbencia! –le reproché, furioso por haber estado espiando, pero a la vez confundido-. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas al partido?

.- Te hubieses puesto nervioso y no hubieses jugado tan bien –dijo, suspirando y cerrando los ojos como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y el rostro hacia el techo.

No supe qué decirle. La verdad era que viajaría a Italia. Dejaría mi obsesión por él de una vez por todas. Luego de tenerlo, dejarlo, como luego de obtener un capricho, debería ser fácil. De repente se incorporó, me tomó de la mano y me arrojó sobre él.

.- No te vayas –susurró despacio, casi como una súplica, en mi oído. Por muy tierno que me pudiese parecer en un sueño, en la realidad me parecía una petición egoísta, viniendo de alguien que solo me quería en la cama.

.- Maldito bastardo, ¡tú no eres quien para decirme qué hacer! ¡Sólo quieres que seamos amigos para tener sexo, cuando antes ni me dirigías la mirada!

Aya no respondió nada, siguió con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, lo cual era especialmente desquiciante, pues yo estaba agitado y con ganas de partirle la nariz.

Se paró y se fue de mi cuarto sin decir nada más. Yo me encontraba con los nervios de punta. Hubiese armado mis valijas y partido a Italia si tan sólo hubiese podido. Así que llamé al entrenador, que me coordinó una cita con los interesados en llevarme al extranjero. No necesitaba a Aya en mi vida, claro que no. No permitiría que se creyera mi dueño sólo por tener sexo una vez... o siete, en este caso. Estaba furioso.

A la hora determinada de la cita salí corriendo, sin siquiera despedirme de Omi, y corrí hasta el restaurante donde me harían la entrevista, a cinco kilómetros de donde nos quedábamos. La entrevista prosiguió pronto y sin muchas preguntas. Accedí a partir en cuanto ellos quisieran, y me fijaron una fecha y una reserva aérea para dentro de tres días. Bueno, la verdad que tres días eran más de los que necesitaba, hubiese sido feliz con salir esa misma tarde y alejarme de Aya, su presencia me alteraba e irritaba.

Qué curioso, como los sentimientos hacia una persona pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Sólo por hacerte sentir utilizado, darte órdenes como si fueras su propiedad y hacerte sentir miserable al sólo ser un "compañero de sexo".

Corrí de regreso a casa cuando hubo finalizado la cena. Correr me hace sentir bien, lleno de energía y con la mente ligera. Al llegar al trailer, todo estaba a oscuras. Supuse que Omi y Youji habrían salido, pues aún era demasiado temprano como para que estuvieran todas las luces apagadas. Entré sin preámbulos, dejando las llaves en la mesa, cuando de repente la luz de la sala se prendió, y Aya, sentado con las piernas abiertas en el sillón, me miró fríamente.

.- ¿Tienes una maleta para el viaje o tienes que comprarte una? –preguntó secamente-. Deberías apresurarte, sólo te quedan 3 días.

Sin entender de nuevo cómo hacía para saber todos mis movimientos, me saqué el abrigo y empecé a buscar micrófonos ocultos, furioso, pero no los encontré en ninguna de mis ropas. Lo odié por controlar mi maldita vida.

.- ¡Maldito seas, Aya!

_Continuará..._

Notas: Ahhh xD siempre acabo escribiendo este fic a las siete de la mañana. En fin, procedo a responder los reviews, agradecerles a todas/os, y pedirles que sigan poniendo reviews, son el alimento de cualquier escritor de fics 3.

**Megumi:** ahhh, aquí tienes el tercero xD un poco más tarde de lo que pediste, pero en fin.. Bien dicen, más vale tarde que nunca nun

**Animegoil: **pues ya ves... no estaba soñando (o eso es lo que el fic quiere que crean xD), y pues, la verdad que no he visto demasiado de WB, así que llámale AU si quieres nnU gracias por el review 3

**MegumiGreed: **oh, espero que no te hayas muerto aún xD aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes.

**Tiny Tenshi**: pues ya ves... sí pasó otro año para que actualizara, soy una vergüenza... pero como estoy en plan de Acabar Fics, probablemente (y ya que retomé esta historia) actualice ESTE año. Y supongo que la historia ha tomado un giro inesperado, Ken NO estaba soñando como todos creían xD

**Pepi-Chan: **pues andaba de parranda de nuevo xD (qué vergüenza me doy...), pero actualizaré, actualizaré. ¡El fic no ha muerto!

**Blind-Target:** pues aquí está la continuación para que no mueras de la intriga xD ahh... yo sé que ha tomado un rumbo medio inestable, simplemente me he dejado llevar y ahora no sé cómo se solucionarán las cosas entre ellos dos...

**Koret:** no llores no llores xD aquí tienes

**Bweiss: **3 Gracias... espero que te siga gustando el fic luego de la vuelta que ha dado... es difícil seguirle el hilo a un fic que actualizas una vez por año, no recuerdo en qué estaba pensando que sería el capítulo tres cuando hice el dos.

V Clic? 3


End file.
